


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°54 : « Pierre de l'Esprit »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [54]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Ou comment Loki trouva le moyen de s'amuser aux dépens de ses anciens ennemis...





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°54 : « Pierre de l'Esprit »

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
> Suggestion de musique : « Gangnam Style » de Psy (pour le coup...)
> 
> Remarque :   
> SORRY NOT SORRY :p

_Imaginons… Loki utilisant la Pierre de l’Esprit sur Steve et Bucky._

 

Le pouvoir brûlant les toucha. Il était irrésistible. Bientôt, leurs esprits ne leur appartenèrent plus, leurs pensées conscientes furent reléguées loin, très loin sous la surface… seule la voix de Loki résonnait clairement dans leurs têtes, bien plus limpide que les gargouillis distordus que leurs pensées étaient devenues.

\- Eh bien… Il semblerait que je sois enfin en capacité de faire faire ce que je veux à mes anciens ennemis…, s’exclama un Dieu du Mensonge ravi. Par où pourrais-je bien commencer ?... Ah, oui, je sais !

Steve et Bucky, incapable de retrouver leur emprise sur leurs corps, furent donc entraînés de force dans une reproduction de la chorégraphie du clip de _Gangnam Style_ … passages de twerk compris.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 128.
> 
> Petite note de l'autrice :   
> Étrangement, j'ai un problème avec cette chanson que pourtant je n'apprécie pas particulièrement... xD


End file.
